


Determined nominativism

by Petra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Obi-Wan goes to visit the only person from whom he would accept a humbling diminutive.





	Determined nominativism

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked, glaring.

"I told you I'd check up on him."

"Who there?" Luke clung to Owen's trousers with one hand and waved. "Hi."

"Hello, little one." The visitor bent down, his robes shedding sand on the clean floor, and offered his hand. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"O-ben?"

"No," Owen said. "Not O-ben."

"Ben," Obi-Wan said, looking slightly pained. Good.

Luke repeated, "Ben," and shook a couple of his fingers. He pointed to himself. "Yuke."

"It's an honor, Luke." Obi-Wan smiled.

Owen gritted his teeth, but tradition was tradition. "You must be thirsty."

"Thank you, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> There is canon or former-canon in The Clone Wars cartoon for how Obi-Wan came to accept being called Ben. This is simpler.


End file.
